a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to types of devices for installation of receptacle boxes, and, more particularly, to devices and methods for accurately and consistently installing receptacle boxes in desired positions.
b. Description of Related Art
Receptacle or electrical boxes are commonly used in construction, remodeling and renovation of many types of building structures. Receptacle boxes maybe installed on beams, double studs, corners or other framing members. Receptacle boxes can be positioned at predetermined vertical and horizontal positions and then secured to framing members. Drywall or other wall coverings can then be installed surrounding the receptacle boxes.
To function properly, a receptacle box is preferably installed to fit flush with the wall coverings after installation of the wall coverings. To achieve this, the receptacle box should extend outward from a front edge of a framing member a distance equal to the thickness of a wall covering.
Systems exist for facilitating the measurement and installation of receptacle boxes. The most basic system utilizes a series of notches or lines on an outer surface of a receptacle box at common wall covering thicknesses. Other systems use more complicated means of temporarily securing a receptacle box to a framing member prior to final attachment. However, many existing systems and methods require complicated mechanisms or modified receptacle boxes that add substantially to labor or cost. Existing systems do not allow for use of a simple tool with capabilities for measuring checking correct installation of a receptacle box before installation of a wall covering. Existing systems only allow for use of predetermined set measurements.
Needs exist for improved devices for installation of receptacle boxes that are easy to use, inexpensive, operate with standard electrical boxes, and allow for rapid confirmation of correct installation.